


Rental Unit

by clusium_kiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Degradation, Dehumanization, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Use, Rape, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, misogynistic language, women rented out for sex, world where sexual slavery is normalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: Randall needs to drum up some more business for his diner, so he decides to install a public relief station and rental unit.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), female slave available for rent/customers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	Rental Unit

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags!!

Randall owns a diner on tenth street. It’s not a bad location, but several businesses on the street have closed in recent years, and he isn’t drawing as many customers. A lot of people walk past—guys on their way to work in office buildings downtown or construction workers on their way to a job—but not many stop. So he decides to invest in a public relief station in the hopes of attracting more customers. 

It means he has to borrow some money to build the stall at the back of the diner by the restrooms, and there’ll be the monthly rental fee as well. But he thinks it will be a good investment. 

On the first day of operation, the van arrives right on schedule at five-thirty in the morning. A minder gets out first, dressed in the usual Relief Services gray uniform. He opens the back door of the van, and then Randall gets his first look at the pussy he’ll be renting. 

She’s got a nice pair of tits—he can tell that through the simple white gown. He doesn’t pay much attention to her face—no one will be seeing that after all—but she appears docile enough, brown eyes dull and obedient. He signs the paperwork the minder hands him, listens to the spiel about providing two fifteen-minute breaks for the bathroom and food and agrees she’ll be ready to go back to the facility when he closes at six in the evening. 

The van drives off to make its next delivery, and Randall takes his rental unit by the arm and leads her into the diner and to her stall. He tells her to strip and then takes a moment to pinch one of her nipples and squeeze her breast before reaching in between her legs. Her folds are warm and slick, and he can feel the end of the plug inside her. 

“Yeah, that’s some nice pussy,” he breathes, rubbing back and forth. “Let’s get you on your bench now.”

She knows what to do without being prompted—probably she’s been in use at some other facility. Well, he knew he wouldn’t luck out and get a virgin cunt, not at the twenty percent discount for the first month that he’d been offered. The bench puts her on her knees, angled slightly forward, pussy at a good height for mounting, although there’s a step that shorter customers can use if they need an extra inch or two. He cuffs her ankles and wrists in place and helps get her head through the padded hole in the wall before locking it in place. There was an option to allow customers to use the rental’s mouth too, but Randall decided against it. This way, he can have a water dispenser attached to the wall that she can suckle from as needed—it reminds him of the ones you put in a hutch for rabbits—and he doesn’t have to give her watering breaks. 

That done, he turns on the card reader at the door. A customer has to swipe their credit card to enter and when they’re done, they push a button to be let back out—they get charged based on how many minutes they’re in the stall. A digital display on the front reads zero at the moment, but it will change, showing how many times the rental unit has been used that day. Some guys like to sink their cock into a well-used pussy, sloppy with cum, but others prefer it fresher and tighter. 

When she’s in place, he first parts her cheeks and rubs a thumb over her asshole. “Got you lubed up here too, huh?” he murmurs, then grabs the plug in her pussy, drawing it out and then fucking it back and forth gently a few times. He pulls it all the way out, watching the flutter of her muscles, slick glistening on her swollen lips. 

“Gotta make sure you’re ready for the first customer,” he says, putting aside the plug and unzipping his pants. 

*

5189 cranes her neck forward, latching onto the water dispenser and sucking a few sips. She is happy to be here after spending the last five months in a metro station, with both ends available for public relief. She’d been in almost constant use and every day left her throat and pussy sore. 

“We’re going to transfer you to a diner,” her minder had told her the night before. “It’ll be a lighter workload, and I think you’re due for a break.”

Her plug has been pulled out, and she clenches around nothing, missing the fullness. But a few seconds later, a cock pokes into her, and soon the diner owner is gripping her hips and humping against her buttocks. He pants heavily and squeezes one of her breasts again before pushing deep and pumping his release into her. 

He pulls out and then spends some time rubbing her clit and tickling her pussy with his tongue. She whines because it feels good, but that earns her a slap on the ass, so she suckles at her water dispenser again, muffling her noises against the smooth metal. 

The door of her stall opens and then slides shut as he leaves. She can dimly hear the noise of traffic on the street and the chiming bell when a customer comes into the diner. Music plays softly. She’s started dozing a little—they get them up early at the facility, so they can be cleaned and fed before going onsite—but she rouses at the sound of footsteps and the beep of the credit card reader. Then someone is coming into her stall. A finger rubs along her slit and slides briefly into her. She whines, shifting. 

The customer doesn’t talk and doesn’t bother with any more prep. That’s okay, though—she’s still a bit sticky and wet with the owner’s release, and the customer’s cock goes in easy. It’s thick and rubs nicely against her g-spot as he thrusts. He reaches around and fondles one of her breasts and rolls her nipple in his fingers until it hardens. Then he uses both hands to hold her hips for the last few, harder thrusts. His cock twitches, releasing warm seed. She’s had an operation so she can’t get pregnant, but she still likes the feeling of the cum inside her. By the end of the day, she’ll usually be a bit bloated after taking so many loads. 

It’s a quick visit—in and out in under ten minutes, she guesses. But the next customer is waiting outside. This one talks more as he unbuckles his belt and then rubs the tip of his penis over her slippery folds. 

“Needed some pussy this morning. Goddamn wife is still pissed at me.”

He groans as his cockhead enters her, and he keeps his thrusts very shallow at first, just wetting the tip. “Fuck, yeah. Yeah, that’s real good.”

When he finally pushes all the way in, he doesn’t move too much, just flexing in a deep, rocking motion. He thumbs at her clit, and she moans, biting her lip to keep back louder noises. Her minder had told her that she needed to keep noises at a minimum—“Cumholes like you gotta be quiet—no one wants to hear a slut getting off while they’re eating breakfast. We get any complaints and we’ll be beating your ass tonight.” 

So she stays quiet when she orgasms. The customer likes it, though, likes the feeling of her cunt squeezing down on his cock. “Good bitch. You like that cock, huh? Here you go—yeah, that’s it, gonna fill you real nice.” 

He puts a big load in her and doesn’t immediately remove his cock, pinching her clit again and making her clench and whine at the stimulation. When he finally pulls out, she can feel the semen dripping down her thigh. Her cunt spasms, empty, but not for long.

*

Randall stacks a few plates and glances over at the public relief station. It’s been pretty busy already today, and several guys had intimated that they’d be stopping by regularly now. The foreman of a construction crew working a few blocks down had been particularly pleased. “Boys always like a quick fuck on their breaks,” he’d said after stepping out of the stall. “A rental pussy is never gonna be too tight, of course, but that one’s not bad.” 

It’s the downtime between the lunch rush and dinner crowd now. The kitchen door opens and Todd comes out. 

“Taking your break?” Randall asks the cook.

“Yeah.” Todd hooks a thumb at the stall. “What’s the code for a freebie?”

Randall snorts. “You aren’t getting a damn freebie.”

“Come on, man. It’s an expected perk for employees, if there’s a rental pussy on site. Even the fast food places let each line cook get a ten-minute fuck on their shift.”

The last thing he needs is Todd filing a discrimination complaint or some shit like that. So he gives him the code and watches, scowling, as Todd hurries into the stall. 

“Twelve minutes,” he snaps, when Todd reemerges, hastily tying on his apron again. 

“Sorry, sorry. Balls-deep in a sloppy cunt, I kinda lose track of time.” 

Randall waves him back to the kitchen. “Just get back to work and mind the clock next time.” 

*

5189’s cunt is sore and well-used by the time her shift ends. A few customers had used her ass too, including the last one, and her hole still feels open, cum dribbling out. The diner owner gives her a quick wipe-down, then waits impatiently while she pulls on her thin gown. The van is idling by the curb, and her minder steps forward. The necessary forms are signed, and her minder pulls up her dress, checking her over for marks and then slides a gloved finger in her cunt, then her ass. If there’s any unreasonable damage, they charge an extra fee. 

“See you tomorrow,” her minder tells the diner owner and then opens the back door, hustling her inside. 

Back at the facility, there’s time for dinner and then her allotted time on the treadmill for some exercise. When she steps off it, her minder moves over. He puts her on her knees and then opens his pants, fishing out his cock. 

“The paperwork said they’re only using your cunt and ass at the diner. Gotta keep those cock-sucking skills sharp, though.”

He fucks her throat, but maybe she is out of practice because when he comes, she can’t quite swallow all of it. He makes her bend over and spread her legs, then spanks her pussy a few times as punishment. 

“You’re a cheap rental, 5189,” he tells her, “but your holes have one goddamn job, and that’s getting filled with cum.”

5189 has a dull urge to protest that she successfully relieved twenty-five members of the public that day, but her mouth pussy is for fucking, not talking, so she keeps quiet and goes to bed obediently when the spanking is over. She needs to get a good rest, as tomorrow will be here all too soon.


End file.
